


Easy to Love

by umaficwriter



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Birdy Songs Inspired This, Car Accident, Coma, Crowen, Crowen is alive in my works, Drama, F/M, It's a Miracle Coming From Me I Know, Lots of drama, Regret, S08E12, Songfic, Tag Episode 8x12, cristina and owen, easy to love, happy ending guys, lyrics, v-fib
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: After the events of 8x12, Cristina gets into an accident, that makes she and Owen evaluate their relationship. Loving someone was never easy, sometimes keeping that someone alive wasn’t either.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: It’s me, with another fic. You guys will have to be patient, because I’m not finished with this yet and also have no finish ‘Mine’ and continue with the Crowen Playlist project, but I promise I’ll finish it all! Just be kind with lil ol’ me, okay? Xoxo   
> Disclaimer: Grey’s is not mine guys. Shonda and ABC have it, Krista is currently showrunning it.

**_Just let me be easy to love._ ** **_  
Just let me be easy to love. The Jezabels_ **

The look on Cristina’s face showed pure _betrayal_.

How come the person she loved the most in the whole wide world had reached this point?

She was speechless for a moment.

“It all comes back to _this_?”

“Funny, isn’t it?” her husband throwed back with bitter humor in his voice.

She pushed him back saying all she had to. Cristina couldn’t deal with his resent anymore. And she wouldn’t.

Their voices were louder by the second, and she caught Meredith, with the corner of her eyes, by the kitchen doorframe as Owen shouted.

“You killed our baby! You don’t ever forget that.”

Astonished, Cristina faced the love of her life. Tears threating to roll down her cheeks.

Normally, when they were arguing, Owen would say something, with fury in his blue orbs, and then she’d catch the regret in those same eyes, instants later. Not this time.

Cristina watched Derek entering the room, standing in front of her. The blue McDreamy eyes were poisoned with a grudge for the terrible scene played in front of him, and in front of their friends for extension.

“Walk away, Hunt. _Walk_ away.” Shepherd’s tone was venom and left no room for contradiction.

Cristina followed her husband, with her eyes, as he walked out of the house through the back door and felt Derek’s hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay?” she heard him ask her, but his voice was far away, like he was on a tunnel or something.

“Cristina?” it was Meredith calling her now, she was beside Derek in an instant, after noticing the state her person was in.

Yang was on a trance. As if someone casted a spell on her and she couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Cristina ran her fingertips through her face, but no tears had fallen so far.

“ _Cristina_?!” Mer’s voice was louder now. She was out of the tunnel.

“I gotta go.” It was muttered out of her mouth as she walked away of the pair and out of the front door.

Behind her, the party goers thought better of staying, and everyone, on their own time, bid their goodbyes to Meredith, Derek and Zola.

Cristina entered her car and started it. Pulled out of the driveway and entered the main road.

In wasn’t long ‘till her tears started blurring her vision. The rain falling over the window shield, mixed with the outside noise coming from the rain droplets hitting against the glass, made it almost impossible for her to hear her own chest shaking’ sobs.

A long time ago, after Meredith had cut her off her wedding dress, Cristina promised she would never cry for any man _ever_ in her life. Also, she promised never involving herself with an attending, and to never fall in love again.

All those silly commands she gave her brain to comply, fell down to earth when McArmy entered her Hospital, pulled off her icicle and stole her a kiss. 

In the end, she had involved herself with an anttending, fell in love with him, married him and loved him unconditionally. And all that for what?

Damn her for breaking the only promises she shouldn’t.

Cristina kept driving, making the turns to go home. Trying to control her emotions and tears. She didn’t even know if she could call the firehouse home anymore. It sure didn’t feel like it for awhile now.

The doctor stopped at the red light. The only sound around her were the car-heater and now her cellphone vibrating in her semi-open purse on the passage side – her sobs subsided two streets ago. -She chose to ignore it and looked at the traffic light. Ten seconds ‘till she was allowed to continue, more ten minutes ‘till she was home, and with certain amount of luck, she’d be alone in said home.

The wipers made a funny noise and she made a mental note to tell Owen to check them.

 _Scratch_ _that_.

Funny, how the simplest things in her life now had to be talked to someone else. She never thought she’d had that. Actually, she never thought she would be stuck in a situation like this. In a _marriage_ like this.

She wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks as she accelerated the car into motion. 

Then she heard it. A loud horn and a deafening noise.

One second.

Everything around her was moving faster than her eyes could register. She felt an immense amount of pain coming from her side and the glass shattering and steel crumpling’ sounds were making her nauseous.

Suddenly, her vehicle stopped turning and her surroundings became clearer.

Her ears were rigging. Every sound seemed far away, just like Derek and Meredith’s voices just moments ago. Cristina could listen to her heart drumming in her chest and the blood running like a speedster in her veins.

The smashed metal around her started to fade away, she looked at her hands and they were red with blood. _Her_ blood. And that was the last thing she saw before the world disappeared.

**_“How long is forever?” Alice asked_ **

**_And the White Rabbit answered.” Sometimes just one second.” - Lewis Carroll_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my babes! I’m so happy for the response on this fic! I idealized it for so many nights and even dreamed of it, so imagine my reaction when you guys commented and followed and fav and left kudos and… I love you guys! I’m so happy I even brought another chapter this soon! Next chapter is ready, I only need to edit it, so there’s that! See ya xx

****

**_We know full well there's just time_ ** **_  
So is it wrong to dance this line?  
If your heart was full of love  
Could you give it up? – Birdy_ **

Cristina had the strangest dream _ever_.

She dreamed she was _dead_.

Not dead, _dead_. Brain dead.

And the irony of it all, was that her person’s husband was a brain surgeon.

She’d laugh if it wasn’t tragic.

It was very unlikely she would come back from the dead. Because you just couldn’t _cheat_ death.

As surgeons, they liked to think they did it on a daily basis, but the truth was that… they _didn’t_. Death simply chose not to carry those souls home that day in particular; surgeons were just too arrogant to admit that. They liked to play God, on a daily basis, and were rewarded sometimes, when a patient outcome turned out as planned. Other times, Mrs. Death would trick them to _think_ they succeeded, just to pull the sweet from their bloody hands, when they weren’t looking. 

Life was unfair. Death was humorous.

***

Lexie was the first to arrive at the ambulance bay. Owen was already there.

His posture stiff as a tree in the middle of the peaceful forest, except there’s nothing peaceful in an ER, and there wasn’t nothing peaceful about him either.

He seemed… troubled, unsettled, not comfortable in his own skin.

Owen had decided against going home that night, after his fight with his wife.

He was too sorry for himself to take the stairs and face her. He was too hurt to look her in the eye and apologize, although, the minute those horrible words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Owen loathed his mouth with all his being.

He didn’t know if she knew she meant everything to him anymore.

Once upon a time, she surely did.

But things haven’t been the same for a long time now.

Anyway, Cristina didn’t deserve that. She made a difficult, _no_ , an _impossible_ call. He was there, beside her the whole time, even though it had hurt him like hell, he was there through the whole procedure, to take her home and stay put ‘till she was ready to go back to work witch, was the next day.

He should’ve never, _ever_ said those things to her. Less so, in front of all their friends… he was ashamed of himself. And the look in her eyes… it was like all that Teddy situation all over again, where the Asian would come crawling at him for comfort and he would be a damn _bastard_. Cristina Yang deserved _more_ than that.

 _More_ than _him_.

The guilty was _killing_ him, eating his insides as the _possibility_ behind that horrid phrase of his, revealed itself over the future he’d never have by her side…

That’s why Owen couldn’t push himself to go home. He couldn’t bear to see her face. That dreadful look, the sadness pool coming out of her orbs… and knowing it was his making… it was just too much right now. He would talk to her tomorrow. Apologize for his sins and go from there.

Bailey was next to approach the ambulance bay.

“Dr. Grey, Dr. Hunt.” The short lady acknowledged them both.

“Dr. Bailey.” Hunt responded the general surgeon,had already given Grey a nod when the younger doctor arrived moments before.

“Two minutes out.” Lexie let Dr. Bailey know as the latter finished with her trauma gown.

“What do we know?”

“Truck vs Car in an intersection, not far from here, probably head injury.”

“Shepherd’s on call?” Hunt asked little Grey.

“He’s coming for what I know…”

The silence paired again, until the ambulance was there.

The sirens lights illuminated the hospital outside walls as Nicole came out of the ambulance’s passenger seat.

She looked at the three doctors with sorrow.

Bailey made a face and followed Hunt and Lexie to the back door of the vehicle.

“Female, 31, truck hit her car in an intersection, multiple lacerations in arms and legs, dislocated shoulder, probably broke the legs and trauma to the head and chest.” Nicole spoke in her formal voice, as she opened the ambulance back doors.

“ _OhMyGod_!” Lexie screamed and Bailey let out an exclamation.

Owen couldn’t believe his eyes.

It was Cristina.

It was _Cristina_.

**_How unfair, it's just our luck_ ** **__  
Found something real that's out of touch  
But if you'd searched the whole wide world  
Would you dare to let it go?**

“Let the blood bank know we’ll need lots of units of O-neg and page Shepherd, Altman, Webber and Grey!” Bailey commended in full surgeon mode. “Yang don’t you _dare_ die on me! Do you hear me?!”

The Asian woman had her eyes half opened, but didn’t seem to get her surroundings. 

“Cristina…” Owen tried to speak, but his voice was out somewhere else.

“Let’s move people!” Miranda said and the gurney started its way into the ER with their help. 

The nurses, other residents and interns that were working, faced the situation with pure horror in their eyes. It was one of their own, for God’ sake!

They all entered the trauma room and soon enough Cristina was moved to another bed and they started to work.

“Hunt, _move_! This is your _wife_!” Miranda commanded, but Owen wouldn’t budge.

“Where’s that O-neg?!” Miranda asked after rolling her eyes at Hunt’s attitude.

“What have we got?” Webber entered the trauma room. “For God’ sake! What _happened_?!” he exclaimed after noticing it was Yang on the gurney. “ _Hunt_ get out of here!”

“No way I-m letting… Cristina… I’m not leaving.” he said angrily facing Webber for one second, and then deflecting his attention to Cristina’s monitors. His words could barely be understood such was his nervousness.

“She won’t be alone, Dr. Hunt!” came the firm voice of Derek from behind him.

“Owen… let’em work.” Teddy’s voice came from his side. Their fight long forgotten now. She couldn’t help but try and make Owen get out of there, so they could work without having him like a hawk breathing on their neck. She, more than anyone knew, that trauma rooms were no place for family.

“WHERE IS SHE?!” came an instant after. Meredith.

“Calm down Grey!” Webber asked starting to access Cristina’s injuries in one side, as Bailey was doing the other.

Teddy left Owen’ side and went for Cristina’s bloody chest. 

Lexie passed in front of Meredith to start with the blood, as Derek moved to Cristina’s head to exam it.

Meredith had tears falling down her face. Her hand was covering her lips as if to try and stop the sobs that were coming all the way up. “ _Derek_?!” she asked, pleading between the lines, for him to deliver good news.

“We need to go to the OR right now!” Altman’s voice was louder and clearer now. She was trying not to see her apprentice on that bed, but just any other patient.

How unfair was their luck, huh?

Owen stared at the horrid scene in front of him, but he couldn’t get himself to move anymore.

The trauma surgeon in him long gone now. All those friends he’d patched up in the desert had scared him to death yes, but nothing compared to watching his wife, the love of his life, embalmed in her own blood, fighting for her life nonetheless.

“V-FIB!” Webber and Altman screamed in unison and the room turned into havoc.

“Is it true? Is that Yang?!” Alex entered the trauma room as Bailey charged the paddles onto Cristina’s chest. “Damn it, Yang!”

“C’mon, Cristina you’re NOT allowed to give up!” Bailey exclaimed. “Charge again! Clear!”

The zooming of the crash cart equipment, as well as all his colleagues’ voices, was caught by Owen’s ears, he just could not move. Damn it! Why couldn’t he move?! The redhead tried to command his legs to led him to Cristina, but his brain was frozen in the spot. The image of her chest being lifted by the shock imprinted in his memory forever.

He felt his face damp with the water falling from his blue orbs. Everything was spinning around him.

Nothing felt real.

Why he couldn’t know how to love her? Because if he did, she wouldn’t be here.

“DEREK?!” Meredith called him again. Despair clear in her voice. Her face was red with new tears and she looked like she was gonna throw up any minute.

Owen suspected his face looked similar.

“Heartbeat!” Lexie said and they all let out the breath they didn’t know they were holding ‘till now.

“Responsive pupils.” Derek stated.

“Blood on the tube, guys!” Lexie exclaimed.

Alex side hugged Meredith as Derek deflected from Cristina and let Bailey, Webber and Teddy access the wounds.

“We need to go to the OR, NOW! Let’s roll people.” Richard commanded and they started their way to the elevator.

Lexie tried to put her sister together, but Alex stopped her. “Go to the OR, I’ll stay with her.”

Lexie nodded and looked at Owen and the other occupants of the room, before running out of there.

Derek put his hand on Owen’ shoulder.

“Hey, Hunt?”

“I can’t lose her Shepherd…” The redhead said. His voice above a whisper, his lips trembling, eyes lost somewhere Derek didn’t know. 

Derek looked at his side. Meredith was crying in Alex’ shoulder and the pediatric resident was trying to hold back his own tears.

“You won’t. _We_ won’t.” he patted the redhead’s back. “C’mon, let’s get you guys on the waiting room.” The brunette said and guided the three of them out of the trauma room.

After they were settled, not in the waiting area, but inside the conference room, Derek left for the OR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think so far? Will Cristina survive? If yes, what would be the injuries? You’ll know very soon! Stay tuned!   
> See ya xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey cuties! THANK YOU for your participation on this! It’s very important to me that you guys lemme know what are your thoughts and all! And im loving all the interaction we’re having! Also, you can find me in any social media with @umaficwriter okay?

**_Ghost in the wind, calling you to take me home_ ** **_  
Ghost in the wind, crying, "Where do I belong?"  
Can anyone hear me now?  
Can anyone hear me now? – Birdy_ **

In this dream of hers, Cristina saw _so_ many things.

In this dream of hers, Cristina asked herself where did she belong?

She asked if she would survive.

The answer never came.

The long empty corridors she walked by, were cold and lifeless.

Just like herself on the OR table now.

How did she know?

Cristina Yang knew her way inside an OR, even though, she’s the patient.

She’s that good.

She _knew_ she _couldn’t_ hear the voices of Bailey, Webber and Teddy, even so, she could feel like a light breeze Bailey’s voice telling her to hang on. _No_. Not telling, _no_. _Commanding_ her to. Just like when she was an intern.

Cristina let herself smile.

Webber’ strong voice came like a distant thunder inside a heavy cloud in Seattle’ sky. It reverberated through all those bad dream-like, unhappy corridors she was in now.

She felt a little tickle when Teddy told her they’d fix her, she just had to stay alive. For Meredith, for herself, for _Owen_.

 _Owen_.

Cristina didn’t hear his voice.

Although, she felt inside her chest, in the middle of that pseudo-afterlife hall that he was _somehow_ there.

With all her willpower, Cristina wanted to go home.

And she knew home was where her heart was.

And with that thought, everything faded away.

Mrs. Life had come to take her home.

***

“I did everything I could” Derek announced as Alex, Meredith and Owen rose from their seats at the conference room.

“And that means…” Alex initiated, probably noticing that Owen had a lost look on his face and Meredith already had tears spilling out again.

“Means that now we wait…”

“And hope for the best.” Alex finished. Derek nodded in defeat.

“Where is she?” came Owen’s voice.

“Oh, don’t you _dare_!” Meredith exclaimed and paced ‘till she was in front of the redhead. “She is in this situation because of _YOU_!” Grey started and her voice could be heard outside the room. “She was probably so troubled with your _stupid_ self-centric _shit,_ that she didn’t see the truck coming and drove right into death! That’s on _you_ Hunt! She killed _your_ baby and _you_ killed her!” Meredith screamed the last part and stormed out of the room, Derek right behind her to try and calm her down. The neurosurgeon had an apologetic look that he directed to Owen, before he closed the door. 

Alex was stone frozen back in his chair.

Owen’s eyes were red with the tears he’d spilled and the ones that were coming soon.

“She only said that because she’s hurt. Probably never been this hurt before, Cristina’s her person, after all.” Karev tried to assuage Mer’s words.

“No.” Owen took a deep breath and sighed letting his head down. He was still standing when he continued. “She’s right Karev.” he started and wiped his tears away, angry with himself for the realization that _maybe_ it was his doing that made Cristina like this. “ _I’m_ the one to blame.” Was the last he said before walking out of the room.

Alex rested his head in his hands and looked up to the ceiling.

Why this shit kept freaking happening to them?

***

**_I know I was stupid to let what we had go to waste_ ** **_  
Why does everything I love always get taken away?_ **

The ICU floor was almost empty this time of night. Or morning.

Meredith couldn’t really say.

Only thing she knew was that Zola was with the sitter, _and_ that she was _pissed_ with Owen Hunt to a point where she could murder him and hide the body.

But, how could she?

The person that would have helped her with that task, was laid down on an ICU bed fighting for her life.

 _Her_ person.

That bond seemed so _useless_ now.

Because Meredith couldn’t trade places with Cristina. So, what’s the _use_?

Her recently dried eyes were filling up to the brim with tears again. It was the only thing they seemed to know how to do these last couple hours.

Meredith opened up the ICU door slowly as she stepped her foot into the room.

She searched for Cristina’ SATS. Stable- _ish_.

Funny thing about Cristina was that her skin was _always_ in a _glow_ -like appearance, unless she was sick. And now was one of these times, because the skin Meredith was looking at was _whiteish_ , full of cuts, _death_ -like.

“We’ll have to go back in to access the liver and kidneys.” Bailey entered the room and stopped beside Meredith.

Grey thought it was Derek when she first heard the door. She had screamed at him too, for trying to defend Owen.

“What about her heart?” Mer asked and approached Cristina’ side and sat on the chair there.

“Altman was able to repair, but the damage wasn’t much to it, so she’ll only have to monitor to be sure it stays that way.” Bailey explained and went to check Yang monitors and incisions.

“Derek said her pupils were responsive in the ER, although, she has a brain bleed he’s gonna have to see about.”

“Yeah…”

“Do you think she’s going to make it? I mean, I’ve seen people come back from worse, but Lexie’s mom died of the hiccups…”

“I think…” Miranda started and looked deeply into Meredith’s eyes. “that we’re gonna do the _very_ best we can to save her.” Bailey deposited her hand in Mer’ shoulder. “Also, I’ve already lost one of mine, I’m not going to go through that again.” The general attending took off her hand of her once intern’ shoulder and got out of the room.

Meredith was facing the window when she heard Lexie’s voice.

“Meredith…” it came in a whisper. It was already morning, but the ICU floor was still as silent as it could be. 

Mer wiped her reminiscent tears as she turned her back to Cristina and faced her sister. 

“Dr. Hunt would like to see his wife now…. Could you…” the younger Grey gesticulated to the hallway.

Meredith rolled her eyes. Not to Lexie, but to the _stupid_ man her person was married to.

Both women left the room and Meredith stared at Owen that was by the nurses’ station. 

“I’m only leaving her side, because I _can’t_ stand you right now, maybe not ever, and she can’t die without knowing how _sorry_ you are for _screwing_ everything up.”

Owen accepted her words without saying nothing in return and with his head hanging low. 

As he heard Lexie and Meredith’ steps going further away, he walked to Cristina’s intensive unit room. 

Owen had already caught a glimpse of her still form from afar, but now he was facing her fully, and it _hurt_.

Nothing he ever experienced had ever hurt _this_ much. The pain was so consuming, was taking him in in such a force, that he felt _actual_ physical pain.

His heart hammered inside and his chest felt like it was going to explode at any moment. His breath was caught up in his throat and Meredith’s words came in a spiral rush, jostlenning him and making Owen want to puke.

A new wave of tears gushed in the floor’s direction. His sobs started to make him shake with such force, that he couldn’t not lose balance and fall on his knees.

Closer to the sterile tile, Owen cried audibly, with his arms securing his head inside the human shield of himself he’d made.

His protected face was as red as his mane and the sound and sight of his suffering was painful for anyone who witnessed.

The strong man long gone.

The only thing showing was the rueful human being, felling so sorry for his mistakes, that those couldn’t be held inside of him any longer. 

Owen could only think that she was going to die and the last thing he had said to her was that she had _killed_ their baby. The thought alone made him cry harder.

**_I've been thinking about all the mess that I made_ ** **__  
I've been thinking of you and the things that I said  
Never meant to lose you  
Never meant to lose me**

When his tears subsided, Owen got up and walked the short distance to his wife’s hospital bed.

He deflected his look from her for just an instant to analyze her vitals. Feeling satisfied with his short doctor mode, he went back to husband mode.

Owen stared at her face. Took in her closed eyes, her hair, now cleaner than when she arrived, a few hours ago, scanned her red bruises and cuts, that hopefully, would be purple and healed in a couple weeks. _Hopefully_ , because that’d mean she’d be _alive_ for them to heal.

Owen also observed her slim arms, those talented hands and her now casted legs. Callie would see about those as soon as she arrived. And, about her shoulder…

The man sighed and looked away from the figure next him.

Owen again, took a deep breath and faced Cristina’ sleeping form.

They had _so_ much hurting ahead of them already, but destiny was just so _fucked_ _up_ that had to make all things worse.

“You’re gonna be okay, _okay_?” he whispered next to her ear.

The trauma surgeon ran one of his hands through her hair, or the part he could reach, with all the wires and tubes around.

“We’re going to get through this, and everything’s going to be _fine_ , alright?” he reassured her and himself with those words.

He inhaled and tried to stop new tears from forming. Kissed her temple softly and closed his eyes with his lips still lingering there.

“I love you Cristina. Please, _please_ , come back for me, so I can apologize and spend the rest of my life making up for what I said.” The words came out esurient and carried heavily with pain.

“Hey…” Owen heard after the sound of the ICU doors opening.

He turned around to be faced with Callie.

He tried for a half smile that came out as a grimace.

“Teddy updated me on her situation, I already came with a plan, and I’m going in after Bailey and Webber fix her other injuries.” Torres approached the redhead. “She’s gonna be _fine_ , Hunt.”

Owen nodded, but said nothing.

That was when they heard it.

“Oh damn!” Callie exclaimed and pressed the button for code blue.

It was like being trapped on the same nightmare again and again, night after night.

Seeing Bailey and Richard entering the room, with the crash team to try and again resuscitate his wife…

Tears wouldn’t fall this time though. Panic was taking up.

Watching the man dismantle himself in front of her eyes, Callie hugged him hard and Owen hugged her back. Pure despair in his expression and pain in his orbs.

All sounds and images muffled around him, Owen couldn’t see when Altman arrived with Meredith, Lexie, Derek and Alex, Mark coming right after them.

“Too many people!” Teddy said and she and Bailey moved Cristina’s bed in direction of the elevator, after barely getting her back again. 

“What happened?!” Meredith questioned anyone in particular.

“It’s our window, we’re going in again.” Webber explained as he went after Bailey and Altman.

“But…” the blonde Grey tried but Derek put his hand on her shoulder.

“Little Grey!” Altman called from the opened elevator.

Lexie looked at his sister and Mark and ran to the metal box, watching as her friends faced them going back to fight a battle they didn’t know if they would win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys hate me now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those out there sending me messages on Instagram, twitter and all THANK YOU! You guys REALLY make my day every time! Thank you al those whom are sendin’ reviews and fav and leaving kudos and following! I can’t thank you enough, really! And all those whom are only reading and appreciating my work as well, thank you very much! You make the fandom keep going and inspire me ALL OF YOU! CROWEN FOREVER!

**_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_ ** **_  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for – Sleeping At Last _ **

“C’mon Yang!” Webber was breathing the words as he operated with Bailey.

“One kidney is certainly gone.” Bailey informed as she took the organ from Cristina’s body and passed it to the scrub nurse, to be thrown away properly.

“How’s things, guys?” Derek asked as he entered the OR.

“Uh...” Webber muttered. “touch and go for a moment, but now we’re fine.”

“For _now_.” Bailey complemented.

“You can start now though, if you want.” Webber said, and Shepherd assented and went scrub in.

**_And I'll fall on my knees_ ** **_  
Tell me how's the way to go  
Tell me how's the way to be  
To evoke some empathy – Lissie _ **

The worse thing of being in this timeless pseudo-mortis hallway she was in, was that: she didn’t feel finished. 

_At_ _all_.

She wasn’t a bord certified surgeon yet.

She hadn’t had the chance of performing all her bucket list’ surgeries.

She hasn’t won the Harper Avery Award yet!

She still wasn’t ready to say goodbye to her friends.

Or her _person_.

Or _Owen_.

She didn’t feel _finished_.

And although her soul was bursting to go to the light path, her heart was pleading her with such force for her to _stay_.

Something inside told her it would be _hell_ to be back.

But it would _be_ worth it.

So, she closed her eyes and, once more, waited for her destiny to fulfil itself.

***

“And now we wait again?” was Meredith’s voice that came first when the surgeons that operated on Yang gathered around the rest of the group.

Bailey sighed and spoke: “That’s all we can do now. We could save half of her liver, one kidney and we’re gonna have to monitor her closely for a few weeks.”

Webber nodded and looked at Shepherd.

“Brain bleed is controlled. I did everything I could. Now we’re gonna have to wait for her to wake up.”

“Callie?” Meredith asked.

“Her legs were broken pretty badly. _Nasty_ , if I’m being honest. I fixed with pins and plates, put on a cast and is a long-term injury. Lots of PT to come.” She was talking with sorrow and side looking at Owen.

“We had to induce coma, so her brain and the rest of her body can heal. In two days, we’re going to reduce the medication to check her neuro and motor function.” Derek told them and side hugged his wife.

Alex turned around and walked away, probably searching for a place to suffer alone.

Lexie had a sad look on her face, probably the same everyone had right now.

“I’m going to spend the night here.” Owen told the remaining group.

Meredith rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but Derek stopped her.

“I _think_ , Lexie should do it.” Mark expressed.

“I’m the _Chief_ , _and_ her _husband_ , I’m staying.” Owen protested.

“Hunt, you should go home, take a nap, a shower and come back later. I’ll supervise Cristina myself. Both Grey can come back tomorrow. It was a long day guys, and we have a longer path ahead of us. Everybody should rest.” Webber interfered before an argument started.

Contradicted, Meredith went home with Derek and Lexie, as Mark, Owen, Richard, Bailey and Callie stayed in the hallway, next to Cristina’s ICU room.

“You can shower and change at my place, Hunt.” Mark offered. Sloan kinda knew how hard it was going home to an empty place. He’d went through something similar. Besides, Hunt was his friend.

Owen didn’t say a word, but nodded, accepting Mark’s offer.

After all set, Mark also offered Owen the guest bedroom, for the redhead to stay the night, but Owen politely declined.

“I need to be with Cristina.”

Mark nodded in agreement.

“It’s okay man, she’s going to be okay. Call me if you need anything.”

And with that, Owen left the building that once was Cristina’s home.

At the Hospital, Owen tried to get some work done in his laptop, while in his wife’s room. But every time he deflected his look from the screen and stared at her sleeping form, or her monitors, or both, he got lost in thought and regret and would lose the track of thinking about the work related stuff.

The man sighed and abandoned the task at hand.

Perhaps, he should ask Richard to help him these times. Or maybe even ask the former Chief to take over altogether.

He would certainly need a leave of abcense to take care of Cristina. He didn’t know if he could handle his responsibilities as Chief of Surgery and take care of his wife at the same time.

Take care of her, _yes_. Because with all her injuries, she would need around the clock care for an indeterminate amount of time.

Cristina would also _loathe_ that with all her forces.

And she would, certainly scare all the nurses he’d find for her, so he would have to take the job at hand.

He would do it _anyway_.

Because he was her husband.

And he loved her more than anything.

And it was the _least_ he could do, after outing her in such situation.

Owen got up from his chair and stretched. His back was sore, his neck cracked with the movement and he could already feel his muscles cramping.

He looked at his wife again.

No words could express how sorry he was, and how guilty he felt.

Derek had talked to him briefly, saying it wasn’t his fault, that the police had informed the Hospital that the truck had ran the red and Cristina was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

But, _still_.

Owen felt that if he tried and apologized when they were at Meredith’s she would be fine.

Maybe it was his Martyr complex kicking in, maybe it was only guilty crawling around his limbs, but in any way, he couldn’t not see himself as the one to blame. Meredith was probably right, after all.

**_We could live_ ** **__  
For a thousand years  
But if I hurt you  
I'd make wine from your tears – Sleeping At Last **

All their previous problems seemed _so_ unimportant now.

He felt childish and nauseous for throwing the abortion at her face. He was just _so_ … _hurt_. He’d envisioned a perfect-family-commercial future for them, but Cristina had other ideas of a perfect future, and those didn’t match his.

And that was _okay_ , for a few weeks.

Then, the Henry fiasco happened, and he’d lost his best friend, then came the realization he was losing his wife knocking at his door and everything was falling apart, right in front of his eyes.

He felt impotent and utterly _useless_.

Olwen had felt like when a soldier bled out through his hands in the desert and he could only pray that the next one wouldn’t.

Owen Hunt wasn’t a man that usually felt that powerless. He took the matter in hand and made the most of it.

But, not with Cristina Yang.

 _No_.

She was different. She was challenging. She didn’t bend and break with the wind force.

Since the first time he caught her eye, he _knew_ , he just knew, she was something _special_. He pictured the white-picket-fence fantasy by her side. He pictured long nights talking about surgery and their kids, and their family vacations…

All _crushed_ months ago. His hopes and dreams going away with the wind that didn’t move her.

He had bent and broken. She hasn’t.

All of it _unimportant_ now.

Because if he couldn’t have the woman he’d pictured it with, then what’s the use?

And the possibility of losing her had come crushing him and like a tsunami, taken away everything with it without asking for permission, without warning.

His heart had been crushed before. His thoughts disturbing, his breath caught up inside his throat.

Now, he’s _barely_ functioning. 

Still looking at her, with all the wires, tubes, bandages and casts, Owen promised himself and promised her that he would do _everything_ in his power to make amends and try and _be_ the best he could for _her_. For _them_. 

Because the dream of his life was being loved. And _nobody_ knew how to do it best than Cristina Yang.

The rest they could figure out along the way.

Owen just couldn’t bare the thought of losing her.

So, his plan after all the struggle that would come ahead, was winning her back.

At all costs.

***

Two days had gone by in a rush.

With no changes in her medical situation, they stick to the plan of testing her functions and maybe she would wake up for good. 

Owen was startled when Derek entered Cristina’s ICU room. Meredith on toe.

“Good morning.” Derek greeted and Meredith tried to smile.

The blonde was trying to be cordial around Owen again. Because when Cristina wakes up, she will need them all, and Meredith would try to not strangle Owen for her person’ sake.

 _Try_.

“We’re going to low her sedation and proceed with neuro exam, she might try and fight the tube, witch, should be good.”

Meredith nodded and had an apprehensive look on her face.

Owen was trying hard to disguise his worried expression.

In spite of all of them being doctors, anyone was ever prepared for such a thing.

Meredith went for the medication and lowered it as she usually did when it was another patient on the bed.

The monitors remained the same, Derek called Cristina by name.

“Cristina?”

Nothing.

“Cristina?”

Again, no sound came.

“ _Cristina_?!” Meredith’s voice was firm.

And then, Owen saw. Never has ever existed something more beautiful than she opening her eyes again.

“She’s fighting the tube.” Meredith’s voice announced and Owen signalized for a nurse to come.

Cristina looked around a little confused.

She remembered the accident, she just thought she would wake up at the limbo or something.

“Do you know who you are?”

She rolled her eyes and Derek smiled.

“She knows.” He said and Meredith’s face broke in a board smile as well. 

“Can you follow my finger?” Derek continued with his exam and everything was good so far.

“Page Dr. Bailey, Dr. Webber, Dr. Altman and Dr. Torres.” Derek asked the nurse that went for the command.

“Cristina…” Owen found his voice and called for his wife with a little smile. 

It was the first time she faced him since…

“You’re awake!” came Teddy’s voice from the ICU door.

Cristina assented to that as Teddy approached the side of her bed, beside Derek.

“You scared the hell out of us, Cristina.” The sorrowful voice of Teddy came as she extended her hand to touch Cristina’s.

“And if you pull that stunt again, I’m gonna have to _kill_ you for _real_.” Meredith complemented with a little smile while adjusting Cristina’s bed to a sitting position. “It’s okay if I adjust you bed?”

The Asian softly nodded.

Derek snarked humoring from his wife’s line.

Cristina only had eyes for Owen., though.

“O-wen.” she tried to call him, but her throat was raspy and her voice hoarse for the lack of using.

Teddy observed her monitors and the notes by the end of her bed. Everything was as expected. She was out of the woods. 

Cristina looked at the rest of the group.

“Coul-d you…” she tried gesticulate with her other hand, but she had one arm in a sling and the other was full of wires coming from it.

“Let’s give them some privacy, shall we?” came Derek’s calm voice.

He had to softly push Meredith into getting out of the room, the latest telling her person that she would be outside if she needed anything.

Teddy got off the room and said she would be back later with Bailey, Callie and Webber to check on her again, but not before giving Owen a patter in the back.

Cristina made a face at that. Apparently, they were back to friendly basis while she was asleep.

Owen listened to the ICU doors closing and moved to be by Cristina’s side.

“How are you feeling?” he softly asked running his hand through her hair.

“Like I was hit by a truck.” Came her snarky response.

He searched in her eyes for a sign of anything else. He found none, so he continued.

“I’m… sorry. I’m just too stu-“ he started but she cut him off.

“I- really wanna hear-it… Need some water fir-st.”

Owen turned around to get the water for her and when she drank all of it with the straw, and Owen’s help, he put the cup aside and turned back to face her.

“I’m sorry too.” She said before he could initiate.

His eyes were filling with tears.

He was humbled for that. Because she loved him so much, that even after almost dying, she was the one being sorry.

Cristina was too good for him. He was a lucky bastard. 

“I was so scared of losing you, Cristina. You have no idea how much…” he sat on the chair nearby and moved it ‘till he was beside her again, holding the hand that was covered in IV’s. “I watched them trying to get you back and I thought…” he looked up trying to force the tears to go away.

“I’m here now.” She tried to squeeze his hand, but she was so sore she couldn’t do even that.

Noticing her struggle, he squeezed hers back.

“You’re _here_ because of _me_.”

She shook her head.

“I’m here…” she paused to swallow. “because a dumb ass probably bought his diver’s license and didn’t know that red light means: _stop_.”

Owen smiled at her and shook his head no.

“You’re here because _I’ve been_ a _terrible_ husband, and I did a _terrible_ thing and you were upset.”

“Could’ve happened to you, instead. Don’t blame yourself.”

The man couldn’t control his tears anymore, so he let them fall silently. 

“Oh Lord, Cristina you could’ve _died_ and the last thing you would’ve heard from me was that…” he took a deep breath. “I could’ve not bear that, I couldn’t’ve lived knowing that.”

“Luckily you won’t.” she shot back and smirked. “you know how much I love you, right?” she spoke in a little voice.

He nodded and kissed her hand. His lips were damp with the tears falling from his eyes. His face was red and his hair tousled. Cristina thought he looked handsome anyhow.

“We’re going to figure it out.”

He looked her in the eyes. “I love you. I want you to _forgive_ me, and then we’ll figure it out as we go.” He confirmed and moved from his seat just enough to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“I came back from the dead. I deserve a proper kiss.”

He smirked with a humorous sound and moved his mouth to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! See ya next chapter. Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Cristina woke up to the sound of her hospital room’s door opening and then closing.

“Morning…” she muttered, greeting the soul that entered, and closed her eyes shut, ran a hand through her face and pressed the button for the bed to move to a sitting position.

“Hey…” Meredith whispered with a little smile on. “How’re feeling?”

Cristina opened her eyes and gave her person a little smile herself. “Better, thanks.”

Mer sat on the chair nearby and looked at Cristina’s monitors.

“Your SATS are great. Maybe Bailey can release you today, after all.” The blonde commented referring to Bailey’s speech the other day. 

“Mer… spill.”

Meredith heavily sighed and stared at Cristina.

“I think you should stay with me and Derek.”

“Mer…”

“I _know_ , you should be with your _stupid_ husband and try and fix your _stupid_ marriage, but Cristina…” the Asian cut her off.

“Mer, I’ve made up my mind. I’m staying home. _Also_ , you should be studying for your Boards. And you can’t do nursing lil injured me all the time, _plus_ you have Zola!” she explained the reason behind her decision for the nth time. Meredith just didn’t seem to be okay with it. Cristina knew her person held a grudge at Owen, but if she herself didn’t, why should Mer? “You have to let that grudge of yours go.”

“No way.”

“ _Mer_ …”

“ _Okay_! I’ll try if that’s what you want! But, it’s your Boards, _too_! Your limbs are injured, not your brain.” Cristina arched an eyebrow to that. “Not _anymore_ , anyway,”

“Owen will help me study.”

“I _bet_ he will.” Said the blonde and rolled her eyes.

“I’m staying at the firehouse Mer. You can come down and pay me a visit whenever you want, and bring Zola along, but Owen is working from home and nursing me.” They looked at each other. “that sounded dirty.”

“It _did_.” Meredith agreed and they shared a wide smile.

***

Fours days later, Dr. Bailey and Callie were there to send her home.

“And rememeber-“

“Be careful, your both legs are broken, your shoulder needs rest and _careful_ with those incisions! I _know_! I’m a doctor too, remember?” Cristina cut Callie off as Owen helped her onto the wheelchair.

Bailey smiled. “Come back soon. And good luck on your Boards.”

“Don’t need it. I’m me.” She shrugged but winced as her shoulder pinched.

“ _Careful_ with the shoulder I fixed.” Callie warned her.

Cristina rolled her eyes.

“All set.” Announced her husband.

“Let’s roll, then.”

In the car, on their way home, Cristina started.

“Is it going to be awkward?” she asked facing the road ahead.

“What?” Owen deflected his eyes from the road to catch her eyes, but she didn’t look at him.

“Being home together again.”

“Not if we don’t make it a big deal.”

She nodded, but didn’t look at him.

He put his hand on her thigh. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” The redhead assured her.

But Cristina was _afraid_.

At the hospital, all those weeks she spent there being medically watched by her friends, she had never been alone with Owen for long. But, right now, she was afraid that they being alone would bring matter to the table. and she couldn’t _walk_ away now. For _obvious_ motives.

Cristina also didn’t think she’d be able to pick up a fight anytime soon. She was spent. And not in a good way.

Who said recovery was easy, certainly have never been hit by a truck. 

“And we’re here.” He announced getting out of the car and jogging to the passenger’ side. “I’m going to carry you upstairs, then come back down to take your things, okay?”

She nodded, but still didn’t look at him.

“Cristina…” he touched her face and turned her chin to him. “tell me what’s wrong.” Owen asked in a soft tone.

“What if I never walk again? What if you’re with an invalid wife for the rest of your life? What if I never operate again? Owen I _can’t_ lose _me_!” Owen saw little droplets of water forming in the corner of her eyes. “what if you realize I’m not worth it and you walk away? I’ll never give you children and you’re with me because you pity me!” the tears started to fall and she brushed them away with the back of her hand.

Sensing her despair, Owen spoke.

“Cristina… I’m not with you because I pity you!” he half smiled. “I’m with you because I _love_ you. And I’ll _never_ regret it. Also, you’re gonna walk again silly.” He smiled wider and took her face in those big ham-hands of his. “Callie said you need to give it time to heal, and then we’ll start with PT and you’re gonna be running into an OR in no time.”

She did not seem to believe it because she deflected her eyes from his.

“Hey…” he lightly caressed her face, so she could stare at him again. “do you trust me?”

Cristina nodded and wiped her tears away again.

“We’re going to be fine, Cristina. You and me are gonna be fine.” He kissed the crown of her head and offered her a cocky smile. 

“What?” she asked sensing his change of humor.

“I’ve never got to carry you up the stairs before.”

“That’s not true.”

He carefully picked her up, bridal style, from the passenger’ seat and closet the car door with his bottom.

“Isn’t it? How come?” inquired the man, as he ascended the front steps.

She shook her head no and turned the keys to open the entrance door with her good hand.

“Enlighten me.” He asked as they entered their home.

“There was that time when I tried to change specialties to bartending, instead of cardio…”

The ginger muffled a laugher. “Oh yes!”

Cristina laid her head on his shoulder as he ascended the rest of the stair.

“And… we’re here.” Owen said as he eased her down onto bed. He fluffed her pillows and put her laptop and phone next to her. “I’ll head downstairs to take the rest of your things and then I’ll make lunch. Is that okay? Wanna eat something now?”

Cristina smiled at him and shook her head. “I’m fine. Actually, gonna try and catch some sleep in this comfy bed.” Their mattress was indeed, a big and reliving, contradiction to the hospital’s.

“Okay then.” He moved closer and kissed the top of her head. “I’m here if you need anything.”

Cristina nodded and Owen helped her with the covers.

***

Cristina woke up to the delicious smell of cooked chicken and to a soft caress on her forehead.

“Hey…” she whispered fluttering her eyes open.

Noticing her raspy voice, Owen took the water glass from the beside table and helped her into sipping it.

“How’re doing?” he asked easing the glass back where it previously was.

She attempted to sit up and Owen once more helped her with the pillows and covers.

“I’m fine. Just a little headache.”

“Must be hungry.” He offered and she returned his slight smile. “I’m gonna bring some chicken soup here, and then you can have your pills.”

“And then you’re gonna help me study for my boards.”

“Cristina…”

“Owen, I _can’t_ fall behind. It’s only fours weeks away!” she protested his lack of enthusiasm about the matter. “You said you were gonna help me with it. Also, you said I’m going to get better soon, so I need to be on top of my game.”

“I am! Just not when you have a headache”

She sighed.

He looked at her, hands in his hips.

“We’re going to get this…” he looked at the alarm clock beside her. “early dinner, and then, if you’re felling any better, I’m gonna help you prepare yourself to kill the boards.” He smiled.

She returned it.

“I’ll make the boards my bitch.”

“Yes, you will. You’re Cristina Yang.” He finalized with a swift kiss to her lips and to the kitchen he went.

After their in-bed early dinner, Owen put the plates away into the kitchen and picked up the flash cards to quiz his wife.

“Are you sure, you’re felling okay?” he asked for what seemed the hundredth time after they started.

He received an eye roll from his wife.

“I’m okay. I ain’t going to have a seizure or anything. Derek said I’m fine. I feel fine. You can relax.” She patted his hand that was on her lap.

Owen looked at the sheets and then stared at her.

“I can’t.” he forced a smile and blinked rapidly. “I can’t because I saw you die. You _coded_. Right there, next to me, and I thought I _lost_ you.” He explained and squeezed her hand.

“Owen…” she tried but he cut her off.

“It’s gonna take time.” He got up from the bed and had his back for her. “for me to not be afraid of losing you like that.”

Cristina faced his back and opened her mouth, but chose not to speak just yet. She felt he wasn’t finished. And she was right, because he went on.

He turned around and his eyes were rimmed red with tears threatening to spill out.

“I can _barely_ tolerate the thought of you letting me go. For another man, or for your career. But, Cristina… I won’t _survive_ if I lose you for good. I won’t survive if something happens and you don’t wake up anymore. I _won’t_.”

Owen roughly wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

She nodded understanding. Cristina extended her good arm in his direction and gesticulated with her hand for him to get closer.

“Come here.” She said.

He reluctantly complied and stood beside her. 

“Lay down with me,” she carefully asked, but left no room for negotiation. 

Hunt got to his side of the bed and got his head near hers on the pillow.

Cristina turned her head in his direction and adjusted her body, so she was laying down now as well. 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Whispered the love of Owen’s life. 

She motioned for her husband to put his head in her chest and so he did.

They stayed in that position ‘till they fell asleep. 

The couple had a difficult path ahead of them, although, they would survive it. Because love is strength. And they had plenty of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next chapter! Also, do you guys want some specific scene on this fic? Bc, I know what I’m gonna write but would be nice if I could fit something you want too! So, spill your beans and see ya soon! Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Owen woke up to his wife poking his side and calling for him.

“Owen!” came Cristina’s voice in a loud whisper.

“W-hat?” he answered a little sleepy and disorientated.

“I need to pee.” She stablished and arched an eyebrow.

For a moment he was confused. Why Cristina had woken him up to inform she needed to go to the bathroom? Then, he got more aware of where he was and it hit him.

“ _Oh_!” he exclaimed getting out of the bed and taking his wife in his arms.

He kind of liked carrying Cristina around. She didn’t weigh much anyway. He actually, had carried heavier equipment backpacks when in the Army. But Owen knew she loathed it. She’d always hated depending on people. And even though, she seemed fine now about the recovery time, it didn’t make it any less humiliating for her. Owen didn’t mind. At all. Only, it made her uncomfortable, he got that, sympathized and tried to make it as smoothly as possible. 

After helping her, he asked if she wanted to take a bath.

“That’ll be a challenge.” She stated and chin pointed to her both casted legs.

Owen half smiled and helped her taking off her clothes and sling.

“I feel _stupid_.” She said after awhile of Owen sponge bathing her.

He smirked. “Why?”

She only gave him the look.

“You don’t have to. I’m your husband.”

“I was supposed to be _sexy_ , you know?” the Asian said while he ran the sponge through her back.

‘And you are. Always has been. Always will be.”

“That’s sweet. But untrue.” She scoffed. 

He half laughed.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Cristina.” The redhead softly spoke.

“I just want this to be over soon.”

“The bath?”

“No! The bath is actually pretty relaxing.” Confessed the woman. “the recovery.”

“Yeah, me too.”

***

“We need to talk” Owen announced as they finished dinner. 

Cristina, that was on the bed, eating with only one hand, raised an eyebrow in question. “You know that you should _never_ start a conversation with ‘we need to talk’ less so, when the receiver of said talk can’t _walk_ away. That’s just unfair. They have laws against that.” She protested while moving away the food-tray the best she could. 

The man only sighed. 

“I feel like I’m not being… honest with you.”

The Asian gesticulated with her good hand for him to proceed.

Owen sat beside her in bed and continued. “I feel like a terrible person for what I did.”

“We’ve already talked about it at the Hospital”

“I know. Just wanna make things clear.”

“Because you haven’t changed your mind about children.” Cristina stated.

Once more her husband sighed. 

“Owen…”

“No, please, let me finish.” He stared at her and she stared back. “as you were half dead in front of my very eyes, I promised myself I’d do anything to keep you and our love alive and breathing. And, Lord knows I intend to do just that for the rest of my life, I’m just saying we should express what we’re feeling.”

“So, when we have things we wanted to say, we do it at home alone, and not at birthday parties.” She complemented.

He looked down and deflected his eyes from hers.

“Yes,” he said after an instant.

“You said it yourself: we’re gonna figure it out.” She squeezed his big ham-hands and smirked. 

He nodded and got closer to touch her hair and then her lips with his hand first and then with his own lips.

“I’m loving all the kissing and loving husband thing, but can we please get to the flash cards?” Cristina asked between kisses and Owen heartily laughed and went to get those for them to study. 

***

A week later, Owen had to get to the hospital to solve a matter that, apparently, legal said Richard couldn’t. Which was ridiculous from Cristina’s perspective since Richard had been the Chief before for so many years, also now was the interim Chief, since Owen was taking a leave of absence to take care of her. 

_Stupid_ legal crap. 

“And Meredith is going to come and be with you, also Zola.” Hunt informed his wifr as he was fixing his tie and jacket. 

“Great! You even arranged a sitter.” Came his wife’s sarcastic snark.

Owen rolled his eyes.

“It’s Meredith.”

“That is not logging OR hours because she has to take care of her stupid person.” The Asian crossed her arms the best way she could just to prove how unsatisfied she was. 

“She’s the only one you won’t mistreat.” He pointed and kissed the crown of her head, making ger pout.

He smiled and kissed her lips.

“Want me to bring something?”

“Ice cream.” She answered and kissed him back once more. 

“Need anything now? Want me to wait ‘till they get here?” he asked putting a stray of hair behind her ear. 

Yang shook her head no. 

“Okay.” He smiled down at her and moved to kiss her lips again. “See you later.” He finally said and descended the stairs. Cristina heard him opening the front door and the chatting. Probably Meredith. 

And her suspects were confirmed when little Zola and her mom appeared at the top of the stairs. 

“Hey!” came Mer’s cheerful voice while Zola waved at her godmother. 

“Hey, hey Zozo!” greeted the owner of the house. 

Meredith put her and her daughter bags on the floor and Zola on the bed and jumped in as well. 

“How you’re feeling?”

“Counting the days for this to be over.” Came Cristina’s answer as Zola crawled over the bed ‘till she was in auntie Cristina’s arms. Or arm, since the other one was on a sling due to her dislocated shoulder. 

“Boo, Boo?” the little girl asked.

The Asian nodded and smiled. “But is gonna feel all better after you give auntie Cristina a hug.”

And the little Shepherd-Grey did, with the knowledge that her auntie’s arm was hurt. 

“Want me to do something?” Mer asked smiling. The blonde always was amazed by how Cristina loved her child. She always said she couldn’t be a mother, but she could certainly be an awesome aunty. 

“Pills on the bathroom cabinet.” Meredith made a face and Cristina caught it. “Owen put them there, far away from me, so I wouldn’t take more than I should. He’s lucky I can’t walk.”

Meredith laughed while walking to the bathroom to pick up the pills for her person.

After the medicine, they caught up all the gossip Cristina was losing around the hospital, as extension, the lives of the doctors from said Hospital. They fed Zola her lunch, they fed themselves and after a nap, started to study for Boards.

“Don’t get me wrong.” Cristina started.

“That’s the only way I’m gonna get it.”

“I mean, I love having you and Zozo here, but you should be logging OR hours, Mer.” Said the Asian as she put her flashcard down.

“I think you meant ‘thank you Meredith for being so freaking amazing’”

Cristina smirked. She was so lucky for having Mer. 

“That too. But mostly the first.”

Meredith rolled her eyes.

“You don’t talk about my OR rotation and I don’t talk about your marriage.”

Cristina rolled her eyes this time.

“I mean, the guy is bearable. But that’s all. Look at you!”

“Meredith. I’m not in this position because of him.” Tried the CT resident for the nth time around. 

“But I think you are.” She sighed. “You guys talked? He apologized?”

Yang nodded. 

“That’s the least.” Mer stated as she looked to her wrist clock. **“** Is he helping you study?”

“He’s doing everything right, Meredith. I gave ourselves another chance. I think we’re worth it, so I’m asking you, please, try as well. You’re my person, but he’s my savior.”

**_I never meant to fall for you but I_ ** **_  
Was buried underneath and  
All that I could see was white  
My salvation  
My, my_ **

Mer took her person’s hand in hers and smiled. 

“I don’t agree, but I’m gonna try. Because he is trying too.”

Cristina squeezed Meredith’s hand back. 

“Are you happy?” asked the general resident. 

“Yes.”

***

When Owen got home, he ascended the stairs slowly to make less noise as possible. As he stared as his wrist clock, he knew that, by this time of evening, Cristina was usually asleep, because of the pain meds. 

“Hey.” He greeted Meredith in a low voice, as he caught Cristina asleep in their bed, with little Zola by her side. The kid had one fist full of Cristina’s blouse and one foot on his wife stomach. 

Meredith greeted him back and abandoned her flash cards, to look at him properly. 

“How’s she really doing? Because her incisions are much better, but I bet her shoulder is hurting like a bitch, although she didn’t say a word of it.”

Owen walked into the kitchen and put the ice cream he had bought into the freezer and the other groceries on its proper places. 

“She usually doesn’t.” he explained. “she’s alright, Meredith. Cristina just misses the Hospital rush, but she’s mostly too high on pain killers to vociferate that.”

Meredith smirked. Cristina high on pain meds was a sight to see. Very funny. Maybe she should record it and blackmail her person in the future. 

“What about you?” Meredith questioned surprising the redhead. 

He didn’t see that coming at all. Never was a hidden truth that Meredith Grey didn’t like him that much. Things had only gotten worse since the accident, and she didn’t make any attempt to change that. Until that moment. 

“I’m fine. Just want to see her out of her misery and the Boards to be over with.” He honestly responded. “I know you blame me. I blame myself as well. But I’m trying to make amends and be better for her. So, please don’t… sabotage me, okay?”

Mer was taken aback with his sincerity. She never, in a million years, thought that Owen would be so humble and honest with her. Even less so, after her tantrum at the Hospital the night the accident happened.

Grey was furious, as was her husband, the night he mistreated Cristina, in front of all their friends, nonetheless. She wanted to punch him. Boys and their stupid penises. 

Then, Cristina was between life and death and all her emotions were out there and she had faulted him. She still did. But if Cristina was giving him another chance, also she said she was happy, so who was she to not try too?

“I’m sorry for what I said.” Mer tried using the kitchen counter for support. “I’m going to try and let you guys be. But don’t hurt her like that again, or a swear to God…”

“I got it.” He interfered. 

“Owen?” came weakly Cristina’s voice from the bedroom.

Meredith and Owen stared at each other and both walked to the bedroom.

Cristina looked at both of them and raised an eyebrow. 

“Everything’s okay now.” Clarified Meredith. 

Owen stopped at the side of the bed and felt her forehead for a fever. Satisfied with the result, he kissed the crown of her head. “How’re you?”

Cristina groggily smiled and answered. “Perfect.”

“Now you’re here.” Started Mer looking at the man. “I’m going home.” Announced as she picked Zola up. The girl didn’t even make a sound and was comfortably asleep in her mom’s arms. “I’ll see you next week, okay?” she looked at Cristina as waved them bye as she walked out of the floor and down the stairs. 

“Bye Mer!” exclaimed Cristina and the Asian giggled.

“You’re high.” Pointed her husband. 

“And you’re hot.” Smirked the woman. “Are you my doctor?”

Owen heartily laughed and kissed her lips.

“And your husband.”

“That’s a bonus.” Said Cristina as she wrapped her good arm around his neck. “Gimme a kiss doctor and husband.”

And so, he did. 

It was hard having a sexy and witty _and_ amazing woman all to himself and not actually _have_ her. Her injuries were just too extensive for that to happen. It was killing him, and apparently, her as well.

Their tongues were dancing deliciously and Cristina was making those amazing sounds she did every time their kiss was just too hot to not evolve to something else. 

“We gotta stop.” He tried between kisses.

“Why?” wined the Asian as her husband took a step back away from her. 

He sighed and half smiled.

“Do you want your ice cream now?” asked the man.

She needed to recover fast. For both their sakes. 

“You’re changing the subject, But yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy!   
> Just checking to know if you guys have followed my Crowen - Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt playlist on spotify?!   
> Do you guys like it? See ya next! xx

**Author's Note:**

> TADA! What now?   
> See ya xx


End file.
